Naga Sadow
by believe in titans
Summary: Naga Sadow is the Dark Lord of the Sith, and strikes fear in the Heart of anyone who crosses his path.  Naga has only one opponent who does not fear him, and that is Ludo Kressh.  Will Ludo kill Naga, or will Naga rise up as Champion?


Naga Sadow slid his hand around his Sith Sword, and he smiled. He enjoyed the cold sensation that sent throughout his body once he touched it. The sword had killed many Jedi, and many others. Naga was the Dark Lord of the Sith, and was not only famous for that title, but also for being a Master of Sith Magic, and Sith Alchemy. He also had one opponent, Ludo Kressh, another Sith Lord. He had fought him for the title of Dark Lord at Marka Ragnos' funeral. Naga was on the planet Korriban, which was an important place to the Sith Order, and also was a Burial Ground for some of the most powerful Dark Lords of the Sith. Naga was looking for someone. He could sense their force; they were in the Valley of the Dark Lords. He looked around the Valley, and spoke in a thundering voice, "Reveal yourself to me!" He listened to his echo, until he could hear it no longer. He looked around, trying to find where this strange aura was coming from. He turned around, looking throughout the area. Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound, a lightsaber's ignition. He turned around, to where he had heard the sound come from. He saw a cloaked figure running towards him, a blue lightsaber in hand. Naga smiled at the ignorance of this man, and right when the Cloaked One reached him, he moved with incredible speed to the side.

Naga's sword was out in a flash, and against the throat of the man. Naga sent his foot straight into the gut of the man, and he pulled his sword away. Naga sent his hand up, and sent a burst of lightning into the man's body. Naga watched with amusement as the small amount of lightning surged through the man's body. The man collapsed against the ground. Naga knew that this opponent was no true threat, and he knew that it was not an assassin sent by Ludo. Naga smiled, and spoke in a strange and eerie voice, "Who are you?" The man looked at Naga Sadow for a second, and he crawled away from Naga, and at the same time he repeated the words, "Please do not kill me, please do not kill me." Naga smiled at the man, he showed so much fear, and he spoke once again, "Tell me your name, and I will not." The man looked up at Naga, and spoke, "Rasalas." Naga nodded at the man, he knew that this man would not lie, "Tell me, Rasalas, who sent you here to kill me?" Rasalas looked at Naga, and spoke, "Some man. He never told me his name; he paid me the credits up front and told me that there would be more if I showed him your head." Naga chuckled a little bit, "Where did you find him at?"

"He was at some bar on Naboo."

"Tell me, Rasalas, why did you think you would actually kill me? Did this man not warn you of who I am?"

"No, he did not."

Naga smiled down at Rasalas, he might have felt bad if Rasalas had not attempted to kill him. Naga sent his hand flying up, and called for the Dark Side. He felt a Spear form in his hand, the Spear of Midnight Black. He sent the spear straight into the gut of Rasalas. Rasalas screamed in pain. Naga just watched the pain in Rasalas' eyes, and waited for his eyes to shut. Eventually the howling of Rasalas stopped. Naga nodded, as Rasalas' eyes closed. He stepped towards the body of Rasalas, and picked him up. He walked away from the Valley of the Dark Lords, with a pool of blood in the middle of all the Tombs.

Naga eventually reached his Flagship, and looked around. His men had stayed at the ship as he had commanded. It was good to know that these men had shown him respect, unlike others. He had hand selected these troopers. He looked at Rasalas' lifeless body, and one of the men walked up to Naga, "shall I take the body for you, Sir?" Naga nodded, and handed the body over to the man. He wondered the halls of his Flagship. "Where to, Sir?" Naga thought for a moment, and then he made up his mind, "Naboo."

The Flagship landed down on Naboo, in the Capital of it. He looked around, and saw the selection of humans and other sorts of Aliens, but it seemed to be mainly humans. Naga wouldn't blend in here, as he was not just a human, but he was a Sith Human Hybrid. He walked down into Naboo, where the crowds were. He looked around, and saw a Bar. He looked at the name of the Bar, _The Smuggler's Heaven. _He walked in the bar, and looked around. He flicked the hood of his robes up, so it would cover his identity. He walked towards a man who was sitting alone. Naga spoke in a calm, deep voice, "have you, by chance, met a man named Rasalas?" The man looked up from his drink, and looked at Naga. "Eh, yep. He was a Rogue Jedi looking for a way to make a living. He was supposedly a bounty hunter, I myself_ never _trust bounty hunters, and I knew that this would be almost worse. But he asked if I needed any jobs done, and I of course told him I don't associate with his kind, but I did know someone who needed someone dead. I told him about the guy, and I guess got a contract." Naga listened to all of the man's words, and then he spoke again, "where is this man who gave the contract?"

The man stared at Naga for a second, and then he spoke once again, "over there at the Bar, his name is Sin Scour."

"Thank you." Naga replied, and walked over to the man named Sin. "Are you Sin?" Sin looked over his shoulder, and saw Naga standing there. Naga immediately recognized the face of Sin, it was a Sith that had looked to Naga for guidance. Naga had declined, and Sin attempted to kill him. Naga did not kill him, but only stunned him, and left. Sin stared at Naga for a second, and then he nodded. "Sin, you should have not put a contract on me." Then, Naga let the hood fall of his head. Sin had his lightsaber in his hand almost immediately, and in another second, his saber as ignited. Naga sent his hand up, aiming it at Sin. He sent the force spiraling into Sin's body, and began to drain the force from Sin. Sin absorbed the drain, to give him a little bit of power. He force gripped onto Naga, and Naga laughed. He absorbed the force, and Naga's sword was in his hand once again. He force sped towards Sin, and had his sword against the lightsaber. Naga flicked his wrist against Sin's chest, and sent the force spinning into the body. Sin's body flew into the wall. Then, Naga jumped over to Sin. He began to slice at Sin with the sword. He laughed as Sin began to scream, from the sword cutting through him. All of the people in the bar had ran out screaming. Naga formed a Force Bubble around him. Using telekinesis, he had almost everything in the room swirling around the bubble. After doing so, Naga broke the bubble with lightning speed, and sent lightning striking through the objects. Sin tried to move off of the attacks, but it shocked him. Naga had just performed an attack known as Force Maelstrom. Sin was alive, but barely. Naga walked towards Sin, feeling semi tired. He used force drain on Sin, and drained the rest of the force remaining in Sin's body.

Sin stared at Naga through weak eyes, and Naga picked up Sin's lightsaber. He ignited the saber, and sent the saber slicing into his neck. He watched Sin's head roll away from the body. Naga walked out of the bar, covering his face with the hood once again. He got on his Flagship, and the ship flew off. Naga felt tired, and rested on his flagship.


End file.
